Destiny: The Dark One's
by dredgenyor14
Summary: the tale of three guardians changed by the darkness, and hunted by the light...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was a guardian once, but the darkness took me and my fire team for it's own, and we excepted it. What were we thinking you may ask, I don't know and I never will but I do know it made us stronger and we used it for good, and strength we found immensely. There were three of us, me, a warlock born of both darkness and light, a titan of metal and circuit's, and a hunter of flesh and bone. But the darkness made us into the messenger, the warrior, and the assassin. And now, my guardian, in my dying breaths the souls of all I have killed now scream out more than they ever. This is the story of my life. I may not die today, but one day I, Tarach absol shall die and you will replace me as the messenger and you will carry both my story and the souls of all we have killed. Listen now as I tell you the tale of the Dark One's….


	2. Chapter 1: the dead shall rise

The Dead Shall Rise

As three guardians walked toward the portal they noticed that the hive that chased them had disappeared. They slowly walked forward knowing that as soon as they walked through it they would have to fight Crota, one of the Hive's many god's. "Are you two ready?" asked the warlock. The other two nodded there heads and they slowly stated to walk through. As soon as they were on the other side they ran forward and after a few minutes they came into a giant room they looked around and saw that there were hundreds of hive everywhere looking at them. As the guardians slowly pulled out there guns something started to appear in front of them. They knew that they had to Crota now or the light would never be safe. As Crota stomped toward them the other Hive started to try and attack them and the guardians fought back. The hunter jumped in the air and fired off a void arrow toward the center of a horde of thralls killing them instantly. Soon after the titan summoned its sun breakers hammer and threw a volley of hammers at Crota hitting him every time. The warlock shot a single bullet at Crota hitting him in the head and knocking back Crota. "I'M TOSSING OUT A GRENADE" yelled the titan over the gunfire around him. As the hive god got weaker and weaker the guardians started to run lower and lower on ammo. "Guys re-group over here" said the warlock. As the other two guardians ran over to the warlocks position, the warlocks machine gun rang out as he laid down a large amount of cover fire. "Alright, we're running out of ammo, I've got no hand cannon has no more ammo and neither does my shotgun but my machine gun has about two more reloads" said the warlock. "I've got two more magazines for my auto rifle and that's it" said the hunter. "My rocket launcher has three more rockets" said the titan. As they formulated a plan the warlock looked over and saw a knights cleaver. He picked it up and looked over at Crota and said "You two use up the rest of the ammo, I'm going in." As the two laid down suppression fire the warlock ran toward Crota dragging the sword along the ground. Once the other two ran out of ammo the warlock jumped up onto the Hive gods back and ran the sword into its back only to rip it out and stab it into the back of its head. As he jumped back the hive ran off as their god fell to the ground. "YOU DID IT" yelled the titan happily. As the two guardians ran over to meet their leader a large boom sounded out and the three guardians blacked out…..


	3. Chapter 2:A Dark Warrior

A Dark Warrior

As the warlock slowly woke up he looked around to notice that he was in a large room that looked like it was built by the Hive. As he tried to pick himself up off the ground only he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. He reached his hand around and felt a large crystal, he then yanked it out and held it up to the light and saw that it was covered in blood and black goo. "Are you okay" said a figure draped in a large cloak. As it walked toward him it pulled back the hood to show its face, which looked almost human but shone with a sinister aura. As the warlock scrambled back he grabbed the crystal he pulled from his back. He jumped towards the figure and thrust the crystal forward. The figure teleported behind him as he fell forward. "I am one you should not fear, but the light is" said the mysterious figure. "Why the light" said the warlock. As the figure motioned for the warlock to follow him he said "Tarach Absol, we've been waiting a long time for you". As the two walked Tarach noticed that everything around them was unlike anything he'd seen before, it resembled hive architecture but there was something odd about it. "Who are you" asked Tarach. "I am one of the many embodiment's of the darkness and you are in the dark heart, one of our many ships" said the figure "but I personally am known as Nezarec". As They walked thru one of the ships many halls.

"Wait, so your telling me that by killing Crota me and my fireteam opened a curse that was sealed hundreds of years ago long before the collapse and so therefore we were chosen by the darkness to be its first "guardians" and cause of that the traveler and its guardians are our enemy's" asked Tarach curiously. "That is exactly so, and the rest of your fireteam understands as well, the question is will you do the same?" asked Nezarec. "Sure, but is there anyway we can help the darkness and then be free from our "duty"" asked the young warlock curiously. "Yes, and we will get to that eventually but first your fireteam needs different equipment" said Nezarec.

As they walked down the hall they finally came to a large room and Tarach saw his two friends. "Ash, mara" said the warlock as he ran over to greet his two friends. The two females ran to him, Ash a exo titan and Aria, a awoken hunter. As the three guardians re-united Nezarec went over to one of the other figure is the room. "So can you believe that were now using the darkness instead of the light" said Aria. "Tarach, this is for you" said Nezarec as carried a large hand cannon that he had only seen in stories. "The Thorn" said all three guardians together. As Tarach took the cursed gun from Nezarecs hand a flood of memories rushing to him he saw everything that Dredgen Yor had done and saw why he did those things. "We have armor sets ready for you all as well as weapons" said Nezarec.

"Soooo, whats our first mission" asked Tarach, questioning Nezarec. "You will need to head to the Ishtar Collective, located in the Ishtar region of venus" answered Nezarec "you will need to make copies of all the files and return back here". "All right lets go then" said the warlock confidently as the small fire team exited the room….


	4. Chapter 3: Burning Bridges

Chapter 3  
Burning Bridges to Build New Ones

As the cursed guardians ship zoomed thru the gassy atmosphere of Venus they all sat there almost scared. "Did we just make a deal with the devil or with a mad man?" asked Ash in an almost angry tone. "I'm trying to figure out the same thing" said Aria as she inspected the blackened sniper rifle she held. "Listen, we just do what he says and maybe, just maybe he fixes whatever happened to us" Tarach was staring at his hand which had a black energy floating in it. "I hope so" said Ash. Tarach walked into the back of the ship to his quarters and opened three black boxes, each containing a gun. In the smallest was the Thorn, the hand cannon wielded by the renegade hunter known as Dredgen Yor, who killed to many guardians to even count, permanently. In another case sat a black, double barrel shotgun which had hive and other unknown languages written all over it, it had hive bones grafted on to it and glowed green. In the last case was a hive sword known as a cleaver, but this one was crafted from Crota's cleaver giving off a green glow and a black chain was wrapped around the handle. "Oh how the mighty have fallen, to go to the darkness instead of the light" he said as he looked at the green and black sword. The intercoms suddenly blared "captain, we're at the collective, but we have a slight issue" said Ash. "Aw what now" he quickly grabbed his sword and but it in the sheath on his back along with the shotgun and put the Thorn in his holster as he ran out.

When he got back to the main area in their large jump ship he looked outside and saw at least five fire teams worth of guardians standing outside with their weapons aimed at them and one of the guardians, a titan stood at the forefront with a megaphone. "FIRE TEAM NIGHTSHADE, STEP OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" he shouted. Tarach walked up to the window and looked outside "and who are you exactly?" he asked. "I'm commander nexus, I'm an exo titan and I have been sent along with these guardians to bring you in for your crimes against the traveler" said Nexus as he stared at the ship. The three guardians looked at each other than back outside then back to each other. "Well, I mean, we could come out peacefully" Tarach looked at the other two and nodded and they readied their weapons and he pushed a button opening the hatch on the ship "but we prefer not to!" he turned and the other two turned and charged out guns blazing. "GET AWAY DUMMIES" yelled Aria, the hunter as she charged out with a machine gun firing into the crowd. The three stood in the back of the ship shooting at the other guardians, killing multiple.

After awhile the guardians who were attacking turned and ran hoping to escape anymore pain. "Yeah, you all run like scared babies!" yelled Ash in triumph. "Hey, where did that nexus guy go?" asked Aria as they lowered their weapons. "RIGHT HERE" he yelled as he jumped at them from behind, a sword drawn. As Tarach saw him he pulled out the large cleaver he had and protected the three from him. "Get back!" yelled Tarach as he shoved Nexus back and jumped on him, slicing his head in half and his ghost came out. "All right lets go!" he shouted getting them to follow him into the Ishtar Collective...


	5. Chapter 4: Corruption Spreads

Corruption Spreads

As the new corrupt guardians slowly headed down deeper into the bottom of the Ishtar Collective they had to deal with more and more Vex and fallen. "How much further?!" asked Ash impatiently. Tarach looked around to see if there was a sign saying which floor they were on. "Well it seems there are about four more floors to clear" he said tirelessly. Ash let out a loud sigh and Aria shrugged. They had been searching for the main info hub for about an hour with no such luck. Ash suddenly nodded and ran forward and smashed her fist into a Vex goblins milky mid-section and pulled back ripping out a small piece of machine. "Huh?" she exclaimed at seeing the odd chunk of metal. Tarach ran over and took the small thing and put it in a satchel he had. "I'll take this and try and figure out what it is" he said as he turned and shot a hobgoblin in the mid-section.

After awhile they finished killing off the Vex and got to a large control room with a large computer system in the middle. "Wow, impressive for golden age tech" said Aria in awe. Tarach walked towards what he believed to be the main console. He stuck a small flash drive like piece of tech in and pushed a few buttons starting the download. As the download started the room started to whir to life. "What the heck?" asked Aria cautiously. They looked around the room only revealing a few skeletons and an odd small box. Tarach studied it for a second before dropping it and shaking his hand like it had been burnt. "GAH!" he shouted "what the hell is that thing?!". They all looked around the room for anymore clues before returning back to the box. Ash looked above them and saw something crawling on the ceiling. "Up there!" she shouted as she aimed her auto rifle up above and firing randomly.

After about an hour or so of similar occurrences they started to think nothing was really there. Suddenly a large creature similar to a thrall in design but much larger and covered in spikes jumped down and looked at the three corrupt guardians. "SCRAAAA" it screamed out before charging at Aria who jumped out of the way instinctively. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!" she yelled as she unloaded her shotgun into its chest. All three guardians tried to get out of its reach while still trying to shoot it. Ash jumped into the air and used her striker slam to slam nearly in front of the thing. "SCRreee" it screamed out as it fell to the ground in a pile of dust. "What was that thing?" asked Ash in awe of the thing. The three gathered near to the dust before Tarach gathered some of the dust it left behind. He looked at the other two "We will soon find out" he spoke with a little bit of a glare at the main console. He walked over to it and hit a few buttons showing that the download was complete. "Looks like we can go now" he said as he pulled out the flash drive and put it in his pocket then turning towards the stairs. "Is that everything?" asked Aria as she followed behind him. "Yes, why?" he asked. "No reason" she replied solemnly before heading up the stairs. The other two followed after her and they all returned to their jumpship, now to return to Nezarec...


End file.
